Let's switch it !
by myimagination2012
Summary: What happens when Barry switches Past Oliver with his Future self? Chaos ensures...of course! Rigid Oliver meets his wife and surprising new members; while Calm Oliver freaks his past team members out. *Discontinued*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Arrow. Obviously… haha. Anyways, this is my first attempt at Arrow fan fiction. So forgive my mistakes please. The characters can be a little OOC.

 **Chapter-1**

The threat of Slade, Isabel and Blood was hovering over them, with no way to get out of this situation. Everyone in the Arrow team was frustrated beyond belief. Their days were going in a same routine. Oliver had already killed six of his training dummies. Felicity was mumbling to herself while her fingers ran through the keyboard at close to Flash's speed. Sara and Dig were training on the mat, while Roy was one moment upstairs keeping up with the club and another, downstairs training with the others. They were snapping at each other constantly without meaning to.

One of those spats had turned into a group argument, when a whistle rang through the lair. Everyone froze for a second and started looking around for the source. "Hey guys," a somewhat familiar voice greeted them.

When they all turned to the voice, Oliver and Diggle's first thought was, "Oh, it's Berry," while Sara and Roy's first thought was, "Who's this kid?"

But it was Felicity's loud, shocked gasp that turned everyone's attention towards her. "It's impossible. You're still in coma. I just checked last night with Star labs," she whispered, but everyone in the foundry heard.

"Oh… this is the oldlair!" Berry exclaimed happily, making poor Felicity jump. "Man, I totally forgot how small this place was," he added, smiling widely.

"Okay, if what Felicity is saying is true… then how did you get here? Shouldn't you be in Central City… resting?" Oliver asked. "And what do you mean, old lair?"

"Just… before I explain, I've gotta ask... they did turn on the particle accelerator, right? And I was struck by lightning? And currently… in Central City… I'm in coma?" he asked seriously, like he was trying to get his facts first.

"YES," Felicity whimpered.

"Great. I'm not out of coma yet. This me, the one that's standing in front of you… well, I'm from the future," Berry told them, but Dig immediately scoffed. Berry ignored his reaction and continued. "The accident with the particle accelerator did something to me. I run fast—really, _really_ fast. Fast enough to travel through time actually," he explained.

Felicity blinked. "Huh?! _What?_ " For once in her life, Felicity was stunned speechless.

Her eyes flew to Oliver for an answer. He was frowning, and she could almost see the wheels in his head turning as he tried to make sense, but then it quickly morphed into shocked surprise.

"That… is not possible," Dig said, his jaw practically on the floor.

"Well… in theory…" Felicity replied, her voice trailing off as she thought about it.

Because, maybe theoretically…

" **Time travel** **?** That's ridiculous," Dig snapped. Sara started to point out that Mirakuru was impossible too, when Oliver stopped them all.

"Let's say I believe you, but why are you in the past and why here? What time are you from exactly, by the way?" he asked, frowning.

"It's complicated, actually. Let me start from the beginning. Let's sit down," Berry insisted. "In the future, Team Arrow and Team Flash, that's me, we work together from time to time. You can say… we are one team whose one half protects Star City and the other half protects Central City. If I'm guessing correctly, which I know I am," Berry chuckles, "I'm from 7 years in the future… And I, on behalf on our team, need your help, Oliver."

"How can I help?" Oliver asked.

"Well… we need a rough-around-the-edges guy for this case we're solving. And you guys need an experienced guy for this… Mirakuru case of yours," Berry explained without making anything clear.

"I don't understand…" Oliver sounded confused, just like everyone in the room.

"We need you to switch… with the Future Oliver." Berry stated hesitantly "He'll come here to help you solve your case here… while you… will be going to the future to help us solve our case." He shrugged with a guilty look.

"WHAT…?" Oliver bellowed angrily.

"Look… we wouldn't have asked if it wasn't an emergency. Please think about it. Not only two cities, but our whole country's future depends on your decision, Oliver," Berry pleaded.

.

.

.

An hour passed by. Everyone was silently looking at each other and then at the corner of the room, where a very angry Oliver was on the salmon ladder. "Oliver!" Felicity called out to him after a few more minutes. "Maybe…" she hesitated, "Maybe this is the solution we have been looking for, the last few days?"

All sound in the room ceased. "And what if…" Oliver's rough voice rang through the foundry "… this is NOT the solution?"

"Maybe you don't trust me... but you have to trust yourself. This is you I'm switching you with, and not someone else," Berry tried reasoning.

"If so... then why do you want to switch at all?" Oliver joined them, while wiping his sweat covered face and body.

"Because the Oliver from our time, has gotten a LOT softer and calm minded. He thinks deeply before he works and… you don't. The Slade problem needs deep thinking, while our case definitely needs quick, irrational thinking," Berry nodded to himself.

"I'm kind of confused…" Roy whispered to Sara. "Did he just gave Oliver a compliment or insult him?"

"Complimented him through an insult… now that's a talent," Sara stated, clearly impressed.

After a few silent moments, Oliver nodded his head. "Okay."

"YES!" Berry exclaimed cheerfully.

"It won't hurt, right? The time travel?" Felicity asked.

"It will… if he doesn't take a shower," Berry winked mischievously. Oliver rolled his eyes and looked at Felicity. At her nod, he went to freshen up.

"Won't it get confusing if past Oliver suddenly appears in the future?" Dig asked curiously. He was still having a hard time believing.

"Oh… they already know about it. After all, without Future Oliver's permission, how can I just switch him?" Berry laughs.

"So who are in the team in the future?" Sara asked with an amused smile.

"I'd tell you… but that would take away all the fun. Let Future Oliver tell you about it," Berry stated playfully.

"Okay, I'm kind of getting pretty excited to meet him," Roy said excitedly. The others agreed with him silently.

"I'm back," Oliver announced with a scowl.

"Okay, so let me tell you the process. I'll send Past Oliver first, after a few seconds Future Oliver will arrive here. And then I'll go back to the future too. Future Oliver knows about the whole process, he'll let you know the rest in detail, okay?" At everyone's nod, Berry took out a remote type object and pressed on it. Suddenly a wormhole appeared in front of them. Everyone's surprised gasp was lost at the violent wind it generated. "GO!" Berry pushed Oliver towards the worm hole and as he takes a step towards it, he vanished into it. The worm hole closed.

Everyone sighed in disbelief. "OH?" Berry's shocked shout scared everyone.

"What!? Did you make some mistake?" Dig asked, eyes wide open.

"What? No! But… did I tell him… that he's married and has kids in the future?" Berry asked looking at others in confusion. Everyone just gaped at him.

.

.

A/N: So what did you think about this chapter? Should I continue? Do you guys want to know what happens when Oliver meets his family?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

 **Chapter-2:**

 **Past Oliver:**

All he could see was white after Berry had pushed him through the worm hole. Rapidly blinking helped him get his vision back and he found himself surrounded by people he knew… but some of them he knew were dead… and some of them he knew as his enemy… So he was confused.

"Oliver! You okay, man?" Dig stepped forward and asked.

"Am I in…" Oliver trailed off.

"In the Future?! Yes, you are, Mister. Welcome to the Future," Felicity joked. "Okay so, let's get serious. I know you must be confused but let me tell you who they are here, okay?" she added. "Dig, me, Sara, Roy, Malcolm, Merlyn, Caitlyn, Cisco and Berry will be here soon. Papa Lance and Thea are busy at their offices but they'll be here in a few hours. So any questions?" she asked, fixing her glasses.

"Papa Lance?" Of all the names, everyone thought Oliver would ask about Merlyn, but his question surprised them.

"Oh!..." Felicity hesitated. "He kind of… married my mom," she made it sound like a question.

"He… what?" Oliver stuttered. He could see from the corner of his eyes that others in the room were laughing at him.

"Yeah, Blondie is my step sister now," Sara smirked.

"Wow." Oliver shook his head at that.

"Oh, Ollie, there's more. He's also your father-in law now." And with that, along with Sara, everyone burst into laughter at how pale he turned.

"Fa… father-in law?! WE GOT MARRIED?!" he exclaimed, looking at Sara, horrified at the thought.

"Nope," Sara popped the 'P' and shook her head mischievously.

" **WE** … got married." At Felicity's bold statement, Oliver snapped his head to look at her; to see if she was kidding. But all he got to take in was how beautiful she looked with her hair down. She was holding a tablet type something in her right hand and on the left hand was a huge diamond ring and a matching wedding band. When he took the rest of her in, he thought he might have a heart attack. Her belly was swollen. It's like she was hiding a pillow in her tummy.

"Wh… ho… what?!" He looked at Felicity for answers.

"Let's give them some time to catch up," Roy stated as he gestured the others towards the training room. Dig nodded in agreement as he smirked at the vigilante.

"Come sit down. You look like you're going to faint." Felicity chuckled as she pulled him by his hand and led him towards a couch. Oliver was surprised at how easily she maneuvered him onto the couch and took a seat beside him.

"How... far along… are you?" Oliver whispered, still looking at her belly. He was fascinated and he had no words. He couldn't believe that it was even possible for him. A wife… a baby… a family of his own.

"24 weeks," Felicity whispered back and placed a small kiss on his dry lips. That felt so normal to him, as if they had been kissing each other for a long time. He had always tried to keep his distance from her. She was so innocent… pure… light… his light. He knew it was her light that kept him from getting lost in the dark. That's why when Felicity had found him in that hotel room with Isabel in Russia, her reaction had torn his heart.

Another kiss placed on his forehead brought him out of his headspace. He looked at her and sighed, feeling a strange kind of contentment fill his insides. "He's moving," she whispered with a smile as she took his hand that wasn't supporting her back, and placed it on her belly.

A sudden movement almost made Oliver jump, but then he realized that it was the baby that was moving inside. Awed, he felt himself smile from the bottom of his heart for the first time in a long while. "Wow," he whispered.

Felicity chuckled and replied, "You react the same way every time." She rested her head on his shoulder as he got busy feeling the movements of his child.

 **Future Oliver:**

As he landed, he shook his head to clear the white blur from his eyes. When things came back in focus, he could clearly see Felicity and Dig's concerned faces, Roy and Sara's curious faces and Berry's happy face. "You got it, buddy?" Berry asked, holding onto his shoulder.

"Yeah… I've got it. You can go back." He nodded at his partner. Then with a smile at him and the others in the room, Berry created a wormhole and left for the future.

Oliver turned to his team with a wide grin on his face. "Hey guys."

The four people in the room stared at him with wide eyes and dropped jaws. "Whoa!" Roy whispered "I never saw him smile before. For some reason it doesn't look right." The last sentence broke the others out of their pauses and got a laugh from Oliver.

"You're funny, Roy," He stated, making Roy gasp and Sara chuckle. "Hey, Sara. Good to see you in your old avatar."

"I have a new avatar?" she asked, chuckling as she came close to him for a hug. "Good to know we still can tolerate each other in the future," she added.

"Of course, we do. You're my sister-in law, there." Oliver smirked as he waited for her reaction, while he kept his eye on a certain blonde.

"You and Laurel got married!?" Sara asked, amazed.

"Mmmm…. NO," Oliver answered cheekily. He then went to Dig and hugged him. "Glad to finally be able to hug you without a bundle between us," he chuckled, as he slapped Dig's back.

"Bundle? What bundle?!" Dig asked after they pulled back.

"Your daughter… who you love to carry around," he stated with a wink as he headed for his IT blonde. He stepped closer to her with a flirty smile and pulled her in for a hug. "Hey, baby," he mumbled against the top of her head.

"Um… aah." Felicity couldn't get any words out. Oliver NEVER called her "Baby". It was like an impossibility for her to believe that he just called her that.

"Baby?" Roy asked from behind with a smirk. Dig also looked curious.

Pulling back, as Oliver noticed everyone's curious smirks and a blushing red Felicity, he offered them a sheepish smile. "We aren't a couple yet?" he asked. At everyone's negative response, he chuckled nervously. "Oops?" he offered.

"Wanna explain, buddy?" Sara teased.

"She's my wife." He stated very easily. Felicity started choking on the air she had just inhaled.

.

.

.

A/N: Poor shocked Felicity! Haha… sorry about the cliff though. Leave a review to get an update.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

 **Chapter-3:**

 **Past Oliver:**

After what seemed like only a few seconds, they heard a 'whoosh' sound. Turning their heads, they found Berry standing there with a grin on his face. "I'm back. Where are the others?" he asked curiously.

"In the training room," Felicity answered with a smile.

"Oh…okay." And he slowly walked out of the room, making Felicity giggle.

"What was that about?" Oliver asked, feeling strangely uncomfortable at Berry and Felicity's closeness.

"He wanted to check to see if you were freaking out or not," Felicity explained, smiling.

"And you understood all that without saying anything?"

"You sound ridiculously jealous, baby." Felicity laughed before placing a long, hard kiss on his lips. "God… I love you so much. Come on, we should call the others here. There's a lot to discuss… and we will talk about us when we go home," she stated with her lips against his.

He leaned forward and kissed her once before pulling back and nodding. "I can't believe we are married," he whispered, mesmerized with the woman on his lap.

"Yeah… it took a lot for us to get here. But we are happy," Felicity smiled.

Everyone joined them soon after. "So, you two cleared things up?" Dig asked, smirking. Oliver noticed he was holding something in his arms.

"Is that… is that a BABY?!" Oliver asked, shocked.

"Yeah… meet my daughter, Sara," Dig introduced.

"Why did you bring her here? There are sharp objects here!" Oliver almost yelled. He didn't think the Arrow cave was a place for babies.

"Don't worry, honey. The babies stay in the nursery and it's baby-proofed," Felicity tried to calm him down, but it back fired.

"BABIES?! HOW MANY BABIES ARE THERE?!" He was panicking.

Before anyone could reply, the elevator opened and Lance entered, announcing, "I picked up the kids!"

Two little boys came running in as Lance pushed the baby stroller inside, which held two more babies.

Oliver choked on air as he stared at the kids carefully. The boys looked like younger versions of him. "They are…" he choked out.

"All four of them are ours," Felicity stated smugly.

"Hi Daddy, hi mommy. Hello everyone else," the boys greeted cheekily as they came closer. The older boy walked to Dig, took the tiny bundle from him and started walking towards the end of the room.

"That's our oldest, Augustus Jonah Queen. He's five. The second one is Skylar James Queen. He's four. In the stroller's back seat is our third." Felicity giggled at the incredulous look Oliver shot her. "Our daughter Kiera Moira Queen. She's three. And that angelic looking little devil is our fourth daughter, Mia Thea Queen. She's almost two."

"Wow. Is that all we did in our whole marriage?" Oliver was shocked that he had the guts to bring kids into the life he led, but he was amused too. He had a feeling about why they had so many babies.

"That's the only way you could've stopped Felicity from going into the field," stated a familiar voice. Oliver turned to find his sister entering the office with a smile on her face. She looked older and had a ring on her ring finger.

"You're married?" Oliver asked.

"Oh! I missed your shocked over reactions!" Thea joked, before pulling Oliver into a tight hug.

"Hold on! That's not true. Oliver would never do that," Felicity pouted.

"Wouldn't he? If not, then why did he lie about getting a vasectomy?" Sara asked smirking.

"He said he was scared about the procedure…" Felicity sounded unsure. Oliver felt guilty even though it wasn't him who had done it… well, not yet.

"Really?! The man who has sooooo many scars is scared of an operation?" Dig asked.

Felicity shot a glare at Oliver, who raised his hands in defense and said, "Sorry!" making the others laugh.

.

.

.

"Tell me about the guy we are fighting against," Oliver ordered as he leaned over the table and looked at his team mates.

"That man's name is ARK," Berry started. "A few weeks ago, he hacked into every media station, claimed he was a god, and demanded that everyone should start treating him as such. He gave them about 24 hours to start building him a temple. People of Star City and Central City thought it was a joke, so nobody took him seriously. But as the 24 hours passed, Ark started causing mass murders in these two cities. I tried to stop him, but he has this strange kind of power inside him. The swords in his hand are literally flaming swords. He says he has the fire of heaven and fire of hell under his control and since only god can do that, so he's a god. He injured my team badly and when you tried, you were hurt badly too. There have been four huge massacres in the last few weeks. People are terrified of him. So we decided to team up," he finished.

"You forgot the most awful part about Ark, Berry. He kidnaps children for human sacrifices. Every parent in these two cities is scared for their kids' lives," Felicity added.

"Yeah that crazy bastard claimed that with every sacrifice, he gains power. Fucking psycho…" Dig spat.

"That's…wow…but I still don't understand one fact… Why the switch?" Oliver asked.

"Because, honey, as much as I love your softer side, we need a fighter right now. And it was Oliver's… I mean future-your idea," Felicity explained.

 **Future Oliver:**

Everyone started explaining their present dilemma to Oliver. Oliver paced left to right, while everyone took turns telling him what they had found out by now about Slade Wilson and Isabel Rochev. "Add Sebastian Blood to your list of enemies too, because he's also involved with Slade and Isabel," Oliver stated.

"Blood?! But isn't he your friend?" Roy asked confused.

"These three are trying to break the Queen family through business, politics and personal direction. In fact… Sebastian works for Slade," he informed them.

"Damn it!" Dig spat angrily.

"They have us trapped," Felicity stated worriedly.

"That they do," Roy shrugged, sighing.

"Don't worry… we will get out of it," Oliver assured them with a smile.

"Wow…it's like a miracle itself watching you say that with such a confident smile," Felicity breathed out, dazzled.

Flashing her with one of his flirtatious smiles, he stated, "We need a sample of Mirakuru. Our first task is to gather it. Get working," he ordered the team. "John, you might want to get in contact with ARGUS. We will need their help… especially of their special teams: the suicide squad." Oliver gave John a meaningful look that surprised Diggle.

"Suicide squad?!" Dig asked after a few seconds.

"Ask Lyla," Oliver ordered, before he went to Felicity to help.

.

.

.

Felicity was at her seat searching for Deathstroke, as they now suspected him of being infected by Mirakuru. Her fingers sped over the keys of her keyboard. Suddenly, she felt a familiar warmth against the back of her chair along with his warm breath fanning against her neck. She felt a shudder going through her body when she felt him lean in closer to her neck. She swallowed thickly and her fingers stopped working.

"ARGUS has Deathstroke's whereabouts… hack into their system," Oliver ordered. Getting no response from his IT girl, he glanced at her and found her frozen in place. He smiled serenely and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, stating, "Silly Felicity! Get to work, honey." He then left to join Roy on the mat.

"He called me 'honey'," Felicity whispered, blinking rapidly.

Sara was working on her laptop and enjoying the scene. She commented offhandedly as Oliver passed by her, "Don't give the poor girl heart attack, Ollie!" Oliver just chuckled at that.

A/N: That was fun writing…Did you enjoy it too? Let me know in the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Nah…still not mine.

 **Thanks so much to my Beta, Ninkita**

 **Chapter-4:**

 **Past Oliver:**

"Give me every small detail you have on ARK," Oliver ordered as he headed for the computer screens. Felicity started showing him how this case started and how it progressed to this point.

"You were right, Dig. This guy is absolutely crazy," Oliver stated angrily. "He's powerful, but between Team Flash and Team Arrow… can't believe I just called it that… we have some extraordinary powers ourselves. If we use those strategically… we can defeat ARK." Then Oliver started barking instructions. "Barry, go start training with Sara and Roy. Teach them to fight against the speed and learn to fight against the members of the League of Assassins. Cisco and Felicity, search for weapons that can help us. Caitlyn, call for all the meta-humans that had helped Barry before. We will need all the help we can get."

"Should I call Gotham City for help?" Felicity asked.

"Gotham City? What's in there?" Oliver asked.

"Oh… Batman. You didn't meet him yet?" she asked hesitantly.

"I met Batman?" Oliver frowned. "Anyways, if you think he will help then you can call him, but as far I've learned about him from tabloids, he doesn't seem friendly enough to help other cities."

"You are right. He doesn't help other cities much. But… he owes you his life," Felicity stated smugly.

"It seems I **ACTUALLY** did something, other than getting you pregnant," Oliver murmured to himself… but Felicity heard him clearly. She chuckled at his statement.

 **Future Oliver:**

"Felicity, honey? Are you finished with the search?" Oliver asked after he finished explaining what ingredients they would need for the Mirakuru cure.

"Um… yeah. They have a file on Deathstroke."

"Good. Now, you need to call a board meeting for me tomorrow. Because first thing we're doing is getting Queen Consolidated back in my name," Oliver stated seriously.

"But Oliver… you need money… a huge amount of money to buy those shares back. And you don't have that money," Felicity reminded him gently.

"Having a corrupt father does come in handy sometimes, dear. My father had an overseas account. We'll get money from there. The account number is 8****J***. You can do the rest, but by tomorrow morning we must have those shares in my name."

"Did you do this in the future? Because if you didn't, won't the future outcome change?" Dig asked worriedly.

"It's all about dimensions, my friend. What I lost once, how can I not try to save if given the chance?" Oliver looked heartbroken.

"Who died, Ollie?" Sara asked, frowning at her ex-boyfriend.

"My mom. Slade will kill her." Oliver's voice got heavy with tears.

Without thinking, Felicity wrapped him in a hug. "We will save her this time around," she whispered confidently. Oliver nodded against her head.

.

.

.

 **NEXT MORNING**

The morning came with a new problem for Felicity. The night before it was decided that it was not safe for Oliver to go to the mansion yet; so, for the time being he had to stay somewhere else. When asked where he wanted to stay, Oliver replied, "Of course with Felicity," with an easy smile. This Oliver seemed to forget occasionally that Felicity may be his wife in future, but this Felicity was not used to him being all lovey-dovey with her.

So, after stuttering out a 'Yes', Felicity came home with Oliver. It was late at night, so all Felicity had to do was show him the guest room. But the morning was entirely another story. It started out normally. Felicity was woken up by her alarm clock. Rubbing her eyes, she went about her morning routine in the bathroom. When she remembered that Oliver was in her flat, she head out to see if had woken up or not.

She was surprised to discover Oliver in the kitchen, making breakfast for them. "Um… good morning," she greeted him hesitantly.

The smile he offered her in return almost took her breath away. "Good morning, beautiful," he greeted as he whisked the eggs.

Felicity blushed red as she sat down opposite to him on the kitchen island. "I didn't know you could cook," she asked curiously.

"Your Oliver can't cook, my dear. I had to learn after your third attempt at cooking us dinner," Oliver teased with a mischievous smile. "You still burn water," he added.

"I see some things didn't change," Felicity huffed a laugh. "How….um…how long…" she trailed off.

"How long have we been married?" Oliver guessed. At the frantic nod, he answered with a smile. "Five years. We have four kids and you're pregnant with our fifth," he answered with a secret smirk.

"FIVE!? Really?" Her eyes were left wide open.

"Yeah." He nodded. "We're quite an active couple," he winked, making Felicity blush deep red again. Even in her wildest dreams, she had never thought Oliver could be this playful.

.

.

.

 **Past Oliver:**

The day passed by working on Ark's research, while the team trained and contacted their friends who could help. Even Batman agreed… which surprised Oliver the most. It was around 9 pm when Felicity ordered everyone to take a break for the day.

"But… it's only 9 pm, Felicity." Oliver was really confused as to why they should go home so early.

But it wasn't Felicity who answered his question. It was his son. "Are you done yet? We're hungry, daddy. The baby must be hungry too," he whined. Augustus Queen was the spitting image of his father. One look at him left no doubt about who his father was.

"We're done, baby. Go ask the nanny to pack your stuff. We'll be there in a few minutes," Felicity informed her impatient son affectionately. Augustus nodded and ran to the nursery. Felicity turned to her husband and stated smugly, "That's why we have to go home early. And you, Mr. Mayor of Star City, have work in the morning."

The others laughed at her sass, while Oliver felt ashamed for forgetting about the children; and was astonished that HE, Oliver Queen, was the Mayor of this City. He huffed a laugh and apologized to all.

.

.

.

Their car stopped in front of a huge gated mansion. Oliver noticed with dread that it wasn't the Queen Mansion. He wanted to ask about it but thought better of it. The kids were with them and he didn't want to confuse them. He still couldn't believe that he had kids. The kids were quite well behaved. He always thought kids were supposed to be mischievous. "Are the kids always this calm?" he asked his… wife.

"Mostly. But they can get into as much trouble as you and Tommy used to get in your childhood," Felicity replied with an amused chuckle.

"It's not the Queen manor," he whispered.

Felicity stared at him for a long minute before replying. "No… no it's not." She offered him a sad smile.

As they entered the huge living room, Felicity called out loudly, "Mrs. Wilson?! Carmen!? We are home!"

A grandma-type woman came in through the door that Oliver guessed was the kitchen. "Darling, how was the day?" she asked as she hugged Felicity and kissed her on her cheek.

"It was fine but I'm hungry and exhausted." Felicity grinned.

"Dinner is ready; why don't you clean up? I'll serve the dishes." She patted Felicity's hand like a grandma would do. She turned to Oliver and asked affectionately, "Mr. Oliver, how was your day?"

"Um… intriguing," he answered with a confused smile. She offered him a motherly smile but didn't say anything else. Instead her attention was diverted to the kids. She started fussing over them like a grandma would. Oliver glanced at Felicity and saw a serene smile on her face as she looked at their kids.

"I'll freshen them up and bring them for dinner. Go clean yourselves up by then," Mrs. Wilson ordered in a motherly tone.

"Thank you Mrs. Wilson. See you in a few." Felicity grinned and led Oliver upstairs to their room.

Their bedroom was huge and colorful like Felicity. But that wasn't what got Oliver's attention. It was the family photos on one wall. It had their wedding pictures, pictures of their kids, pictures of the Arrow team, pictures of Thea and Roy with the kids and so on. But Oliver noticed none of them had his mother in it.

"Why isn't my mom in these pictures?" he asked, turning to look at Felicity who was observing him silently till now.

"Oliver… Moira… Oliver, your mom… she's no more. Slade killed her," Felicity whispered as she watched her husband's face getting drained of color.

 **A/N:** I wonder how this Oliver will react? If you're curious too, Leave me a review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine.

 **Thanks so much to my Beta, Ninkita**

 **Chapter-5:**

 **Future Oliver:**

"Tell me about our team. Do you still have the original team members? I mean…with us being parents…?" Felicity trailed off.

Oliver smiled. "Yes the original team members are still very much part of the team. My lovely wife," he winked at her, "even worked through her labor once because we were in the middle of catching a criminal."

Felicity blushed but curiously she asked, "What happened when you returned to the Arrow cave? I mean…did you know I was in labor?"

"The baby was three weeks early. No one expected that. Anyways, Dig is there too. Often times with his little girl in his arms," he added, chuckling. "Um…Roy, Thea, Chief Lance… he's your step father by the way… Sara comes occasionally to help, Team Flash comes sometimes too. Batman might help if asked and there are a lot of Meta-humans who help… even the criminal ones. It's usually a good life."

"Where do the babies stay while we work?" Felicity asked. "Wait… did you just say Lance is my… step father?"

"Yeah… it seems he was destined to be my father-in law, even though I wasn't destined to marry his daughters. Mama Smoak and he actually got married one year after our wedding." Oliver laughed. "Anyways, we have our own nursery in Arrowcave for all the babies, so that we can spend time with them while working. I'm the City Mayor by the way," he added smugly.

"Wow… so many things have changed. But right now… you have to go to Queen Consolidated. The board meeting is today," she reminded him as she jumped up from her seat.

"Isabel's going to so pissed," Oliver laughed loudly imagining her reaction as he went to the guest room to get ready. "Honey, I don't have a suit here!" he reminded her, yelling from the room.

"Shit!" Felicity exclaimed, "Okay, I'll ask Dig to get one when he comes to take us to the office," she replied as she ran to her phone to call Dig.

.

Isabel's reaction was exactly what Oliver had thought it would be. Her face had turned so red that for a second Felicity thought her head might really explode. The news that Oliver had bought back all the shares of his company, not just from Isabel but from every one of the board members created a chain reaction. Some were happy, but most were angry. Oliver kicked those people out ruthlessly with a smug smile on his face. He got Isabel arrested for criminal activity that Felicity and Past Oliver didn't even know about. The company was safe for the time being.

.

.

.

 **Past Oliver:**

Oliver stood frozen where he was. Felicity sighed and taking his hand, she led him to the bed. "M-my mom?! B-but… why didn't I save her?" Oliver whimpered helplessly.

"He didn't give you a chance to save her. It was either Moira or Thea. Your mom chose for you," Felicity whispered as she sat beside him. She held him as he finally broke into heart-breaking sobs. Felicity joined him in his grief silently.

After a while he pulled back. "Sorry for unloading on you like that," he sniffed.

"That's what a life partner does, love. They share their happiness and sadness. You did nothing wrong, because I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you, Oliver." Felicity placed her palm on his cheek and offered him a sweet smile.

Oliver realized that his Felicity had grown up in the last 7 years. She wasn't that blabbering, innocent girl anymore. Now she was a wife, a mother and most importantly, his partner. He couldn't help himself as he leaned down and captured her lips with his own. The soft, tentative kiss turned intense in seconds. He grasped onto her hips and fluently dragged her onto his lap with her legs on either side of his. Holding onto her tightly, he pulled back from her lips but didn't leave her skin. He started kissing and nibbling on her neck, shoulder and collar bone, making the beauty on his lap moan in pleasure. His hands started traveling up her peach colored dress as Felicity tightened her grip on his hair and pulled his lips back to hers.

"MOMMY! DADDY! DINNER TIME!"A holler and loud knock broke them out of their bubble. Felicity looked at the door and chuckled.

"We'll be down in a few minutes, Augustus."

"Will you really?!" Even through the door Oliver heard the doubt clear in his voice.

"I promise! Now go downstairs and wait, baby."

"Okay… I guess," he trailed off.

"We need to freshen up and go down or else he'll come back with the other three," Felicity informed her husband before she got up from his lap. "We will continue this later." Placing a kiss on his forehead, she headed towards the closet.

.

.

.

When they came to the dining room, Oliver found all four of his kids were in their seats and talking loudly among themselves. "My babies!" Felicity hugged each one of them and kissed them on their chubby cheeks before taking her seat. Oliver sat at the head on the table and started unfolding the napkin when their older daughter, their 3rd child, looked at her mother from across the table.

"Mamma, what's a penis?" asked Kiera titling her head as her bright blue eyes looked up at her mother curiously. Oliver choked on the air he had just inhaled.

Felicity stifled her laughter by biting her lower lip and asked, "A… a what?"

"Penis!" Kiera gave a decisive nod.

"Boy peepee is called 'Penis'," answered Skylar, horrifying poor Oliver some more. Their kids were too young to ask these questions. Then again, they were once-playboy Oliver Queen's kids.

"What's my peepee called?" Kiera asked her brother.

Oliver decided it would be a good time to stop them; but he was interrupted by his oldest. "Stop talking about peepee. We are at the dinner table," Augustus scolded his young siblings. Both Skylar and Kiera pouted but listened to their brother.

"He always keeps them in check," Felicity whispered in his ear.

"You were enjoying my freak out moment, weren't you?" he asked accusingly but actually… he was amused. Felicity just nodded unashamedly, grinning widely.

.

.

.

 **Future Oliver:**

Oliver entered his office with a smug smile. Felicity had a wide smile on her face too. "Looking at you two I'm guessing the meeting was… good?" Diggle asked hesitantly.

"Oh Dig! The meeting was so exciting! I never thought I will ever say that about a meeting." Felicity grinned and hopped in her heels excitedly.

Dig raised his eyebrow at the blonde's reaction and looked at Oliver for an explanation. "Isabel is in jail," Oliver answered with a smug smile.

"That is good news," Diggle laughed happily.

A knock on the glass door of Oliver's office interrupted their conversation. The three of them turned to find Thea standing outside the door with her eyebrow raised at Oliver. Oliver grinned at his sister and with a wave of his hand called her in. "What a pleasant surprise, Speedy!" he said as he pulled her into a bear hug.

Thea stood frozen in her spot before melting into her brother's arms. "I… um… I wanted to see… if you wanted some lunch?" her statement came out like a question. Her brother's change of behavior had unnerved her. Usually whenever she came to the office, Oliver got annoyed.

"Sounds good! We were just planning on heading to Big Belly Burger to celebrate. You can join us," Oliver stated as he kept his arm around Thea's shoulder and squeezed affectionately.

"Hope you don't mind having lunch with us," Felicity asked hesitantly.

"Oh… um… no. I don't mind. So, what are we celebrating?" Thea asked looking up at her brother.

"The wicked witch is gone," Oliver said in a sing song voice as he moved from Thea and started gathering his jacket and cell. Turning around, he saw three pair of eyes looking at him in shock, with their jaws dropped on the floor. "I'm hungry, let's go, guys. Felicity, honey, can you call Roy, Thea's boyfriend and ask him to join us?" he said nonchalantly. "He's family and he should celebrate with us." He walked out of the room, not noticing his shell-shocked sister behind him.

Felicity patted Thea's shoulder in sympathy before joining Oliver. "After you, Ms. Queen," Dig urged Thea. With a nod of thanks she joined her brother and the woman her brother JUST called 'honey'.

.

 **A/N:** **I know some of you must be thinking that Isabel left very easily but don't worry she'll come back in later chapters to annoy team Arrow some more. What did you think about this chapter? Let me know in a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine.

 **Thanks so much to my Beta, Ninkita**

LEMON ALERT ;)

 **Chapter-6**

 **Future Oliver:**

Felicity joined Oliver in front of the elevator and punched him hard on his shoulder. "OW, WOMAN! That actually hurts!" Oliver exclaimed. "More bruises from you than any villain," he complained, still rubbing the area she had hit.

"You called me 'honey' in front of your sister. Did you forget that the Oliver of this time and I aren't dating yet?" Felicity hissed.

Oliver pouted and kissed her on her lips, rendering poor Felicity speechless. "You are now dating Oliver. I'm not staying away from my wife because of past Oliver's foolishness," he replied stubbornly. Before Felicity could retort, Thea and Dig joined them. Thea gave Oliver and Felicity a suspicious look and raised her eyebrow at her brother. "She's my girlfriend," Oliver replied easily, making Felicity choke on air.

"Really? When did you start dating?" Thea asked bluntly.

"The elevator is here. How about we talk while we have lunch? It's time you got to know about something important," Oliver stated with an evil smile that worried Felicity and Diggle. As Oliver led Thea inside the elevator, Felicity and Dig exchanged wary glances before joining the other two.

.

.

.

Half an hour later, they were seated in a secluded booth at Big Belly Burger with their orders. "So what did you want to tell me?" Thea asked without beating around the bush.

"What I'm about to tell you might hurt you, but you're my sister and I don't want any secrets from you anymore." Oliver placed his hand on Thea's.

"You're making me nervous, Ollie." Thea looked anxious.

"Thea, I am… The Hood," Oliver started, but was interrupted by Thea.

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"Let me explain. The island I was on… was not deserted as I told everyone here. There was the army and a lot of things that you don't need to know about. What you need to know is that… there were only two options for me there. Kill or be killed. I had promised our dad that I'd right his wrongs and for that I had to survive. And to survive, I had to… kill."

Oliver explained everything from the beginning. As he spoke, Felicity and Dig also learned things that Oliver hadn't shared before.

"Oh… God! That means you… you are from 7 years in the future and Felicity here… is your wife and… you have a kid together," Thea stammered.

"Yes. Kids, actually… four of them and one on the way," Oliver answered proudly.

Thea jumped up from her chair and climbed on her brother's lap and started crying. "Oh, how much you had to go through, Ollie. I'm so sorry I've been such a pain." She kept crying, making Felicity and Dig's eyes water as well.

"Oh, Speedy! Of course you are a pain in the ass. But that's your job as my only sister, baby girl. Don't cry. I love you so much," Oliver stated in a soothing tone and he tried to calm his sister.

That's how Roy found them a few minutes later, Thea on Oliver's lap, crying her eyes out. "Is everything okay here?" he asked, looking angrily at Oliver, thinking he must have done something to her.

Thea removed her head from her brother's shoulder to look at her boyfriend. "I…" she sniffed "I love my brother so much." And she went back to crying, making Roy confused as hell.

.

.

.

 **Past Oliver:**

Dinner finished with lots of chatter from the four kids. Oliver had never been this close to kids before. The experience was… interesting. It took him some time to understand what was happening with whom, as all four kids were talking at the same time. Felicity didn't help at all. All she did, whenever he would look at her for help, was smile prettily at him and blow him kisses… as if that helped. After an hour long discussion with the kids about their pre-school friends, it was time for them to go to bed. After 6 bed time stories, 3 for the boys and 3 for the girls, the kids were finally asleep.

As soon as Oliver entered his bedroom, he removed his shirt and collapsed on the bed, groaning. "What the hell was I thinking with these many kids?" he whined.

"Aww… is my love… frustrated? Do you wanna know what we were doing to get 'these many kids'?" Felicity asked in a teasing tone.

Oliver removed his hands from his face and looked at his wife. What he saw left him speechless. He had **NEVER** seen Felicity dressed so seductively. She had changed into a short, backless magenta nightie. Her hair was flowing down her back and she had put on a magenta cat-ear hair band. On her feet were some kind of strappy high heels that made her legs look miles long.

Oliver gulped heavily as he saw Felicity stepping closer to the bed with her hips swaying gently with each step. He sat up from his position and looked at his gorgeous wife. He couldn't believe it was the same innocent, stuttering girl he had first met. As she came to stand directly in front of him, he leaned towards her and placed a kiss on her belly before stating, "Go to sleep, baby. Daddy is going to love mommy now. We don't want you traumatized."

Felicity chuckled at his statement. "I love you, Oliver."

Oliver pulled back a little. "I… I love you too… Felicity… my wife." He pulled her onto his lap gently and took her lips with his. He wanted his first time with Felicity to be gentle. As their kiss grew frantic, Oliver's hands started roaming over her body intimately. He noticed her breasts were bigger and very sensitive. Her short skirt had ridden up as Felicity had climbed on his lap, so he had free reign to grope her ass. Felicity grinded down on his lap while moaning out, "I need it, baby…oh…Oli…ver...oh please."

Oliver was already hard when Felicity tugged his pants and underwear down his hips. Oliver hurried back to her and almost tore the strings of her nightie in his desperation to be with her. In a few seconds her sexy outfit was removed from her body and lay forgotten on the floor by the bed. As soon as her breasts were free, she pulled him towards her chest. Oliver sucked on her nipples, her heavy breasts soft against his face.

She moaned and wrapped her legs around him. With his face still against her chest, Oliver slipped one hand down her waist, opening her legs wider. He slid his fingers into her pussy, shocked at how wet she already was. He pushed his fingers in harder and held her body tight against his.

Felicity pulled back from him and moved from his lap. At his confused look, she answered boldly, "I want you in my mouth," and knelt down in front of him. Grabbing his length confidently, she took his cock in her mouth hungrily, moaning and sucking. Oliver grabbed onto the bed sheet and threw his head back at the pleasure that was coursing through his body at the moment. Felicity let out a quiet moan that drove him crazy.

"Get up here," he said pulling her back up towards him. She straddled him again, warm and wet. She wrapped her hand around his cock and slowly slid it inside her. Felicity rested her cheek against his chest and started grinding intently. Oliver cupped her supple ass in his hands, pulling her against him. He stood up with his wife still attached to him, and placed her on the bed.

"I need you to fuck me, Oliver. It's been too long, baby. Give it to me hard," she breathed out.

Oliver paused, worried. "But what about the baby?"

"The baby will be fine. But please, honey..." she almost begged.

Nodding, Oliver held himself up on his elbows so that his weight wouldn't fall on her belly, and entered her again with one swift move. She wrapped her arms around his back and pulled her knees to her chest, taking him deep. He pushed his cock into her hard, over and over, concentrating intently on the feel of her beneath him. He had never thought he would be in this position with Felicity. Well… that was a lie. He had thought about it once or twice… especially whenever she would wear those tight, short skirts.

"Oh I'm close… baby… oh fuck… Oliver!" Felicity moaned louder. Pulling back, he knelt up and pulling her hips up, he drove in faster than before. Soon, with a violent shudder, both fell over the edge. Oliver pulled out and fell by her side. Felicity cuddled up to him and placed kisses on his chest. "I've never gone bareback with anyone before," Oliver muttered, shocked that he had just realized that.

"I know," Felicity giggled.

"Thank you for being in my life. Thank you for loving me," Oliver muttered looking in her eyes.

"I love you more than anything in this world. Good night, sweetheart," Felicity yawned sleepily.

"Shouldn't we get cleaned up first? ... Felicity? Huh!?" He saw that Felicity was already deep in sleep. "Wow… that was fast."

.

.

.

 **A/N:** **Hope you enjoyed the first lemon of this story ;) Leave me some reviews if you want fast updates. Muah.**


End file.
